Fox in the Woods
The Shady Temple Somewhere in an unknown land… On the terrain of a destroyed land stood the bare bones of what could be considered a temple--a very large temple. There was a logo near the entrance of the temple, but due to the times that have passed, it would be virtually impossible to make out just what the symbol represented. Most of it appeared to be smeared and washed off because of the years that have passed. Inside of the temple, in the deepest and darkest crevasse. The underground labyrinth was dark as black. The only thing that could be seen, were a set of eyes that seemingly floated in mid air. The pupils of the being were abnormal. Well, abnormal for a human that is. Just from the position of the eyes, once could conclude that whatever these pupils belonged to, wasn’t human. There was a grunt which echoed throughout the underground base. Followed by a couple of blinks of the eyes. “Damn, old man.” The voice cursed. It was obvious that the voice and eyes were linked as following the statement, water began to build up and glide down the side of its face. “It’s been over one hundred years and this place is still a shit hole. What’s the point of even trying at this point! We should just destroy it as a whole!” “Well, well, Kurama-sama.” The area in the dark base lit up, revealing an overgrown orange furred fox, bearing nine large tails. This was the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, one of the sacred and feared Tailed Beast of the land. “It seems you still meet in the old man’s temple I see.” “Shut your mouth, Matatabi! Ever since you got so close to your human, you’ve forgotten just what this place was! We used to meet here every week! All of us, now look at the half of you that have been caught.” Kurama shook its head in disappointment. “Seems like the nine of us sharing our chakra and meditating here to passively absorb the old man’s chakra to increase our strength was nothing more than an compelling waste.” There was a soft laugh. “It was against my will, yes, but my jinchuriki is one of a kind heart. And while we are on that topic, you will not like what’s about to come out of my mouth next. Son-san was also captured by those of Iwa.” “Had we all chose to remain here in the temple, we would all still be safe! This world is nothing like it once was, Matatabi! Before you know it, we will all be bound. I’d rather destroy this worthless globe before being sealed in another one of those jinchūriki. He gave me empty promises and the old man was ALMOST right. I’m not taking that chance once again. The rest of you can have fun at it. But I will not.” What Kurama had been referring to was not clear at the moment, but with a couple of guesses and dot connections, one could make out just what it was he had been saying. The shinobi world change so much after the death of the beast’s former jinchūriki and after that, the nine tailed fox seemed to have reverted to its old hateful ways. “Kurama-sama, the reason you see the world so bad, is because you are not actually trying to change it much yourself. My jinchūriki has helped me see that the world can change. That negative emotion you have packed inside will be your downfall. I’ll continue to stay in contact and check on you. It’s best you remain in the temple to ensure you won’t become an easy target.” A mountain of chakra erupted from where the mysterious masked figure was heading. Not only could he feel it, the trees around him were speaking of the positive energy. The massive amount of nourishment radiating from the gigantic beast. It was a good thing he chose to deal with this situation more personally. This wasn't some regular domestic attack or political assassination. This was a deadlier risk. A battle against the strongest force of nature. But death didn't scare him. No. He had a grander dream. A brighter star in the night sky. Just as the mighty oak grows from a tiny acorn, he would too emerge from the soil into a colossal force. From which, his nation will rest beneath his shade. Protected against the evils hidden deep behind the heaven's veil. Regardless, this wasn't going to be easy. To think that this beast would be in this temple...He couldn't just barge in. Instead, he took out a cloth with five pills inside. Military Rations Pill. Pills which would allow him to fight for almost a week without rest. However, would succumb to another week of complete exhaustion. Something which didn't matter to one who lived... He popped all five pills into his mouth...feeling his body rage with chakra. He brought his hands together to form one seal. And without a single word, erupted a gigantic forest from the earth surrounding the shrine. His chakra melded with the natural seeds in the earth to induce blossoming and evolution, allowing him to amplify the effects of the technique using natural elements. In a manner similar to a fire release user using gunpowder to create a larger explosion. Thus, he was able to enhance the forest with a responsible amount of chakra. The chakra which would have been used was expended in two following seals, causing the trees to sprout different colored flowers. With his home turf set up, the masked man followed with one more final seal. From which a wood man emerged from the ground. An exact copy. One melted to the earth with a smirk while the other entered the shrine, a piece of wood dropping from his finger. He emerged from the darkness, facing both the massive beast. A calm visage was hidden behind a mask. Without words, he stared. So this was the infamous Kurama. Kurama's keen senses allowed it to detect the unnatural phenomenon unraveling outside of the temple. While in the middle of his conversation with Matatabi he became completely silent. He sniffed around the air hoping to pick up the chakra scent and that he did. "There's someone here." He stated, lifting himself up on all four palms looking around the pitch black underground area of the temple, but he quickly deduced that the person in question had not reached down there just yet. "Kurama-sama, you mean someone found his temple? Be careful, we will be on our way!" The two-tailed, blue-flame-furred cat screamed before Kurama cut off communication with the opposing beast. "Stay where you are, I don't need help from a jinchūriki." His boastful ego showing itself as usual. That sentence ending seemed to have bought the intruder enough time to successfully infiltrate the underground labyrinth and suddenly candles began to light up the area. Kurama locked its eyes on the man hidden behind the mask and an insta-flash image of the swirled-masked wearing cross his mind. The beast blinked to remove the image and as a resentful frown took form on his face. "Who are you?!" The tailed beast shouted, "How'd you know about this location?!" He shouted, letting out a which shook the entire temple down to its core. But the masked man was without fear. For he only lifted up one hand, his eyes locked onto the Tailed Beast. Two fingers to form the horse sign. Massive roots erupted through the temple's floor, tearing the sacred place asunder with violent force. They grew rapidly, attempting to wrap Kurama's massive legs and bind him to the ground. He would notice that his chakra would feed the nutrients of the trees should he allow them to continue growing. Strengthening their power while depleting his. The branches began to wrap around the beast's legs, and when he went to lift up on it, he noticed the strength of the branches easily suppressing him down. "This is the power of the wood style." He shouted, continuing to struggle against the branches hoping he'd get free. He instantly learned that would not be happening and with another , he aimed the overpowered screech at the branches binding him down, snapping them all and jumping into the air. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BIND THE ALMIGHTY NINE-TAILS?!" Opening his mouth, Kurama began to gather chakra. The majority of it was dark while fragments of it were white. It took no time for the beast to finish what it was doing, as the chakra condensed and formed into a sphere and was shot down at the intruder. The distance the two had between each other was short and could even be considered point blank range. However the man wished to deal with it, he'd better had done so fast. His eyes widened as the blast connected with him, completely obliterating the attacker and the surrounding temple. Once the smoke cleared, Kurama would find himself alone once more. However, no longer in the midst of a barren wasteland. No. He was surrounded by a lush, green forest filled with vegetation. The same forest upon which the foundation of Konohagakure was built. From the surrounding trees more vines and branches shot out. This time to wrap around the beast's neck chest. Meanwhile the earth beneath Kurama began to crack. Tree Fur Kurama seemed to have dealt with one problem but found itself towered by another. The temple had disappeared in just the matter of moments and a forest appeared in just seconds. "You dare mock me!" The beast roared, swiping its hand directly over its own head creating a tornado around itself, completely destroying the tree branches that attempted to hold the beast down. "I don't know who you are. But just with the first Hokage's jutsu, you will not be able to suppress me. Time should have been able to tell you that much." Kurama's balance was disrupted and before he could fall into the cracks of the earth, he jumped upwards. ---- "Tee-chan!" Matatabi shouted, dragging a dark-skinned woman dressed in a white rob into her psyche. The woman look at the gigantic cat who'd been staring down at her, standing on all fours. "What is it, Matatabi? I rarely see you standing on all four of your paws. What's the problem?" "Kurama-sama is in trouble! Matatabi-watashi has to help him!" "Wait, what do you mean? Who is Kurama?" Tee asked, her curiosity truly peaked as she had never heard this name once. Nor had she ever seen her Tailed Beast so worked up. Matatabi's facial expression was that of concern, and that she truly was. "Please Tee-chan! We have to help Kurama-sama!" "Tell me the coordinates, we'll get there in an instant, Matatabi." ---- The cracks weren't enough to actually collapse the earth, but rather they expanded outwardly. Kurama was right in one aspect. The foundation of this man's fighting style was quite similar to the First Hokage. But only a fool would fight an enemy with a previous foe's arsenal. Or at least not without altering the weapons. Another masked man emerged from the earth. His wooden body becoming flesh as soon as it touched oxygen. He jumped high above the air, soaring after Kurama. He formed several hand seals and massive branches shot from his shoulder. From each one, five more grew. And from there, ten. Followed by twenty. Until a gigantic wall rocketed towards the demonic fox with enough force to easily pierce his hide. The Tailed Beast who took to the sky would have to come back down. And the masked man's control of these stakes was haunting. For they danced towards the Tailed Beast majestically. His goal to ground the beast once more as the earth continued to crack. "I asked you a question!" The Kitsune roared, leaving behind another one of its powerful shockwaves, managed to deal with just a small portion of the branches being aimed his way. He seemed to levitate in mid-air for a moment, possibly a feat he could achieve due to his grand chakra control. Being ignored by this masked assailant seemed to piss Kurama off more than the fact he'd been attacked. "Deja Vu!" The beast thought to itself. He turned his face to lock onto what he quickly managed to distinguish as a clone. From his mouth, he fired an orange beam at the clone, hoping to have the beam rip right through his body hoping to deal with it. "Another man, hidden behind a mask." He thought after firing off the beam. The earth split from beneath Kurama while he had his focused on the clone. A wondrous distraction, for a gigantic dragon fist rocketed upwards. Yes. He spent the several minutes prior gathering enough nutrients in the earth to create this massive creature to negate expending his own chakra source. The dragon slithered in the air, its body large enough to enwrap the floating tailed beast. He'd hope that Kurama's airborne status would negate its ability to actually maneuver freely. Allowing the dragon to slither around Kurama's mid section and slam it into the earth below, also absorbing its chakra in the process - essentially using it to fuel its simultaneous growth. Kurama's powerful yang chakra allowing it to increase in size. A beast to fight a beast. This happened once before. Over a decade ago when he had been controlled by Madara Uchiha and used in the battle against Hashirama Senju, yet this time there was much more set up. With the beast trying to recoil from the attack it'd launched at the clone, he left the rest of his body completely open for an attack. One that seemed much more planned than the rest he'd fended against earlier. As it's colossal body fell back down to the earth his midsection was wrapped by the man's wooden dragon technique. The dragon's grip tightened up, pressing against Kurama's ribs. "Arrrggg!!" The beast screeched in pain, swinging his front legs in attempts of breaking free, but all he got were hurts feelings and drained chakra. "The mighty Kurama..." He shouted, "can not be defeated..." He shouted, nearly fading out of conciousness. The masked man was far beyond the First Hokage's menial thought process. For he possessed the wisdom of hindsight. The understanding that humanity's original belief of isolation was utterly foolish. The tailed beast, although all possessed the divine right to life, nature dictated that it was survival of the strongest. And such, as the Masked Man had the nine tailed entwined in his massive dragon, he realized that he was indeed the strongest. He performed several seals and circulated his chakra through the wooden dragon. Kurama would feel its chakra receding. Disappering as every second past until it could no longer move. "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands." The Masked Man's voice was deep. Rumbling the earth behind him with each word. Standing before Kurama, he would've rather sent another clone. But such a powerful sealing technique required his direct presence. Soon, knowing that Kurama no longer possessed the strength, he formed another string of seals before opening a massive scroll. His own iteration to the old technique. The dragon slithered along the ground before disappearing in a massive puff of smoke with the Nine Tailed Demon...the mission had been a success. And such he began to pack up the scroll. As he'd nearly completed tucking the scroll which housed the tailed beast as his summon, a sudden flash of light covered the area as well as an ominous silence. Right after the flash of light, there was a loud clap of thunder. A clap so fierce that the very ground the man stood on shook as though there was a miniature earthquake. The entrance of the shrine which housed Kurama previously collapsed to the very foundation it once stood upon. A few seconds following, the flash of light and another thunderclap identical to the one before occurred once again. The time, a bolt of lightning swam its way through the clouds in the sky above and crashed into the ground just meters away from the masked man, the sheer force behind the strike of lightning caved the ground in. As the lightning's disappearance, a petite ebony woman with her hair tied up into a ponytail and body covered by an all black body suit stood in its place. Her body was shrouded in a layer of lightning almost like a jacket. No gimmicks, she disappeared from where she'd previously been standing face to face with the masked man, he hands swiftly and almost untraceable gripping ahold of his neck. Much like him, she was also quiet. She said not a word but instead used her actions. She lifted him off the ground by his neck and slammed his body into the ground with tremendous force.